


Putting Pucks in Nets

by BajillionKittens



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fancomic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BajillionKittens/pseuds/BajillionKittens
Summary: Let us all remember that the Samwell Men's Hockey team is a bunch of late-teens, early-twenties dudes, most of whom can and will turn anything into a sex joke. (1 page, complete)





	Putting Pucks in Nets

**Author's Note:**

> Created for [Karu-Selli](https://karu-selli.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, who requested Chowder and Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the comic on [Tumblr](http://bajillionkittens.tumblr.com/post/182849652577/bittysvalentines-from-bajillionkittens-to) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/500134) for easy reblogging.


End file.
